


Hunting Ground

by Martiverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Werewolf!AU, pr0n
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: [...] Gli sfuggiva la parola esatta. Percepiva la sensazione ma non possedeva il lessico necessario a tradurla in definizione… era un inspiegabile calore nelle punte delle dita, lo stesso che provava due secondi prima di scoccare una freccia sentendo sulla pelle il legno e le penne di falco. Era il momento in cui consegnava i corpi dei mostri che abbatteva, venendo accolto con gratitudine e denaro.Nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto il suo nome. Lo chiamavano Cacciatore, a volte Drago dell’Est, ma non si preoccupavano mai di trovare dell’umanità oltre la fredda precisione del loro salvatore.Quel cowboy invece, McCree… la sensazione che gli trasmetteva era il contrario della solitudine. [...]





	

 

  
HUNTING GROUND   
【  BAD OVERWATCH FANFICTION SAGA  】   
   
[ ](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest10/index.php)  
Hanzo Shimada/Jesse McCree

  
  
  
Normalmente uccideva i lupi mannari con una freccia alla gola.  
Non era difficile, aveva una buona mira. La punta d'argento recideva la carotide facendo schizzare sangue e saliva tra la fitta peluria del collo, bruciando la carne e facendoli ululare dal dolore. Non aveva rimpianti o esitazioni, erano solo bestie che morivano soffocate nel proprio sangue.  
Stavolta però...  
Nella prateria c'era un silenzio innaturale, poteva sentire il ticchettio d'ogni goccia del proprio sangue. Alla sua destra la parete rossa del canyon si innalzava per un paio di metri proteggendolo su un lato.  
Hanzo era stato istruito ad uccidere, smembrare, rivendere i denti e riscuotere le taglie, non a vedere oltre il velo della maledizione. Non gli interessava se in quei corpi erano intrappolati esseri umani, non ci aveva mai neanche pensato.  
Dava la caccia ai lupi mannari allo stesso modo in cui stanava i daini, poiché altro non erano che animali. Deficevano d'intelletto.  
Solitamente le tracce erano ben evidenti, accompagnate da villaggi terrorizzati disposti a pagare una fortuna per poter tornare a dormire sonni tranquilli. Trovava vicino alle stalle grosse impronte di piedi che sembravano umani, ma con artigli e polpastrelli ben marcati. Poi trovava i corpi dei mandriani in un lago di sangue.  
Hanzo si prendeva qualche giorno per studiare a fondo la zona. Affittava una camera in cui spendeva solo il tempo necessario a dormire qualche ora durante la notte ed attendeva che la luna si riempisse di latte, diventando pallida e chiara nel cielo.  
Poi gettava un’esca, attendeva che fossero loro a correre da lui... poiché erano bestie stupide, capaci di fiutare il sangue ma non il pericolo.  
La luce della luna illuminava ogni sterpaglia, facendo rilucere le rocce rosse del canyon  
Aveva rimesso il pugnale nel fodero che teneva legato in vita, pulendone la lama a terra. Il suo braccio teso a tener la freccia incoccata ora gocciolava sangue caldo sul suolo arso dalla calura della giornata appena trascorsa.  
Doveva solo tendere l'orecchio e aspettare, aspettare, _aspettare_ , sapendo di essere osservato, sapendo di aver mosso il primo pezzo sulla scacchiera.  
La pazienza è la virtù dei forti, non aveva bisogno di correre da nessuna parte. Attendeva che la sua preda fosse a meno di venti metri prima di scoccare il colpo, sentendo scorrere nelle vene l'adrenalina ma rimanendo immobile, statuario come una roccia.  
Voleva essere _certo_ di poter scoccare un colpo fatale.  
Solo che stavolta...  
_“Howdy!”_  
Hanzo si voltò così in fretta che i suoi piedi sollevarono uno sbuffo di polvere rossa da terra. Quasi lasciò andare la freccia, ma si trattenne. Poteva sentire le punte delle dita fremere contro le piume di falco dell'impennaggio.  
Non era la bestia che aspettava. Davanti a lui vi era uno dei mandriani del villaggio, quello che se ne stava sempre a sonnecchiare sulla veranda di legno del saloon con i piedi appoggiati sulla ringhiera.  
Il cowboy alzò le mani in segno di resa con un sorriso placido sulle labbra, per niente spaventato.  
“Ah, mi arrendo eh. E' così che accogliete le persone, voi dell'est?”  
Hanzo non abbassò l'arco, tenendo la freccia in tensione. Il sangue colava ancora dal taglio sul suo braccio tracciando la pienezza dei suoi muscoli.  
Quel cowboy non sarebbe dovuto essere lì.  
Non sarebbe neanche dovuto riuscire ad avvicinarsi tanto senza che se ne accorgesse, maledizione! La luna era ancora alta nel cielo e c'era una bestia da qualche parte, forse nascosta tra le rocce de canyon, forse appiattita tra le sterpaglie. Non aveva tempo per fare da babysitter ad un idiota giunto nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato... c'era un motivo per cui lavorava da solo!  
“Umh... non di tante parole, eh'” insistette il cowboy abbassando le mani per sistemarsi il cappello sugli occhi con nonchalance “Mi avevano detto che sei un lupo solitario ma insomma, credevo che-”  
“Vattene” lo freddò Hanzo con un occhiataccia.  
“Oh, ok. Diciamo che parli allora, ma non sei molto bendisposto.”  
“Vattene” ripeté Hanzo, stavolta con più autorità. La voce del cowboy stava coprendo possibili rumori, così come il fastidioso tintinnio degli speroni sugli stivali nascondeva il frusciare dei suoi passi. Era una distrazione su due gambe, un terribile suono di fondo che avrebbe fatto non solo saltare l'intero piano, ma li avrebbe messi in pericolo entrambi. “Non ho tempo da perdere con te.”  
“E per cosa lo stai perdendo, esattamente?” chiese il cowboy lanciandogli un occhiata scettica. Una delle sue folte sopracciglia si inarcò così tanto che quasi sparì sotto l'orlo del suo cappello “Tendendo l'arco verso il niente? Con chi ce l'hai? Col buio?”  
Rise d'una risata bassa, gorgogliante, come se quello che avesse detto fosse divertente.  
“Ho pessime notizie per te, samurai. Qui fa buio tutte le notti...” poi, come se il fatto d'averlo appena preso in giro l'avesse legittimato ad entrare in confidenza con lui, gli tese una mano e gli sorrise.  
“McCree” disse, presentandosi.  
Hanzo fissò quella mano guantata come se fosse quella d'un lebbroso.  
Era serio quel tipo? Si presentava nel bel mezzo del nulla, in piena notte, nonostante gli avesse già specificatamente chiesto di andarsene? Davvero, non aveva tempo per queste cose. Abbassò un poco l'arco senza togliere la freccia dall'incocco ed il sangue prese immediatamente a scorrergli verso il polso, lasciando una traccia calda sulla pelle.  
Prima ancora di poter intimare al cowboy di andarsene di nuovo, quello emise un fischio d'ammirazione e gli si avvicinò ancor di più, afferrandogli il braccio ed alzandolo.  
Era più alto di lui ed anche più forte, la sua presa fin troppo salda.  
L'arco per poco non cadde dalle mani di Hanzo e la freccia già incoccata scivolò da un lato, completamente inutile.  
“Che stai-” provò a protestare Hanzo cercando di sottrarsi alla sua presa.  
“Stai sanguinando.”  
“Lo so che sto sanguinando!” gli strappò il braccio dalle mani con forza, fulminandolo con lo sguardo “Insomma, mi vuoi lasciare in pace!”  
“Beh, ok!” replicò McCree alzando di nuovo le mani in segno di resa, senza però accennare ad allontanarsi “Sale e pepe, proprio. Un caratterino...”  
Tramestò nella tasca dei propri pantaloni fino a che non ne tirò fuori un fazzoletto di stoffa rosso. Per un attimo se lo rigirò tra le mani, quasi come se ne stesse controllando le condizioni, e quando si ritenne soddisfatto lo distese mostrando il disegno bianco ed arancio. Quando sporse una mano verso di lui Hanzo si ritrasse, ma McCree non si diede per vinto e di nuovo lo afferrò per la spalla. Le sue dita erano ruvide nei guanti di cuoio, la sua presa decisa ma non rude. Gli avvolse il fazzoletto di stoffa attorno al braccio, coprendo il taglio e stringendolo con una delicatezza che non traspariva dal suo aspetto trasandando.  
Nonostante fosse l'ultima cosa che Hanzo volesse fare gli sfuggì un ringraziamento spontaneo dalle labbra, quasi per riflesso, e si vergognò terribilmente del sorriso che il cowboy gli restituì.  
“Oh, allora sai anche dire qualche parola gentile! Questa sì che è una sorpresa”  
Ad un tratto Hanzo si sentì terribilmente vulnerabile. Non solo perché c'era un mostro acquattato da qualche parte là intorno, pronto a balzargli alla gola e divorarli... ma soprattutto perché per un attimo se ne era completamente dimenticato.  
Quanto tempo era passato? Non riusciva neanche a ricordarlo...  
Da quanto non si fermava a parlare con qualcuno senza alcun fine, senza dovergli estorcere informazioni o ascoltare grida e lamentele su qualche disastro? Non ricordava l'ultima volta che qualcuno si era preso cura di lui, seppur con un gesto così piccolo... forse non gli era mai neanche successo. L'arco ormai giaceva mollemente nella sua mano, reclinato come la testa di una bestia addormentata.  
Abbassare la guardia era da stupidi.  
“Grazie” ripeté Hanzo marcando la parola “...ma non era necessario.”  
Posò l'arco su una roccia e si slegò il fazzoletto dal braccio, porgendolo di nuovo verso il cowboy. Anche se la stoffa era rossa si intravedevano bene le macchie scure di sangue, larghe e dense come pozzanghere di neve sciolta.  
“Ci sono un sacco di bestie strane che vanno a spasso la notte, è meglio se non te ne vai in giro a perdere sangue...” replicò il cowboy senza accettare il fazzoletto.  
“Le sto cacciando e il sangue è la mia esca.” tagliò corto Hanzo “Gradirei se te ne andassi. Non avrò tempo di assicurarmi che tu rimanga in vita se dovessero attaccarmi”  
Hanzo era sicuro di saper ormai parlar fluentemente in inglese, ma quell'uomo pareva non recepire alcuna delle sue frasi. Invece che riprendersi il suo dannato fazzoletto ed andarsene si sedette su una delle rocce rosse del canyon e si accese un sigaro.  
Rise scuotendo il fiammifero per spegnere la fiamma e lasciò che il fumo gli uscisse dalle narici prima di parlare.  
“Sono perfettamente in grado di difendermi da solo... ma gentile da parte tua preoccuparti per un uomo grande e grosso come me. Tranquillo, non sono una principessa da salvare”  
Hanzo arricciò il naso, infastidito, e gli lanciò addosso il fazzoletto rosso. McCree lo afferrò ridendogli alle spalle.  
“Umh, non credo di aver colto il tuo nome.” insistette.  
“Non l'ho detto, infatti”  
“Immagino che dovrò indovinarlo...”  
“Per favore, no.”  
“Sei un Randy?”  
“...”  
“Andiamo, dammi un indizio. Non conosco nessun nome giapponese.”  
“Meglio così.”  
Hanzo sollevò l'arco e scrutò il buio alla ricerca di qualche indizio. La luna illuminava la prateria rendendo la notte quasi una patetica e slavata imitazione del giorno. Riusciva a distinguere ogni figura ma tutto sembrava fin troppo immobile. Mancava l'ululare dei coyote o il frinire dei grilli... quando tutto era così silenzioso significava che c'era un predatore ben più grande in giro...  
“Dave?”  
Hanzo sbuffò sonoramente voltandosi per fulminare il cowboy con un'occhiata **.**  
“No. Non un Dave, capito. Che ne dici di James?”  
“...”  
“Aaah... un George quindi!”  
“Shimada!” confessò Hanzo, esasperato “Hanzo Shimada. Adesso basta parlare!”  
McCree batté un dito sul sigaro per far cadere la cenere a terra. La punta rossa brillò come un gioiello di fuoco nel buio della notte.  
“Umh... non lo capisco se mi insulti in giapponese”  
Hanzo avrebbe voluto piantargli una freccia tra i denti.  
“E' il mio nome” ringhiò a denti stretti “Hanzo Shimada. Per favore... _sta zitto.”_  
“Va tutto insieme? Hanzoshimada?”  
Era stato sciocco a credere che confessargli il proprio nome l'avrebbe zittito.  
Onestamente a questo punto dubitava che ci fosse un modo per tappare la bocca a quel cowboy fastidioso, sembrava aver preso a cuore la missione di disturbarlo.  
Non gli restava altro da fare che ignorarlo e sperare che se ne andasse... eppure la sua presenza, nonostante si ostentasse a ritenerla fastidiosa, era in qualche modo… in qualche modo…  
Gli sfuggiva la parola esatta. Percepiva la sensazione ma non possedeva il lessico necessario a tradurla in definizione… era un inspiegabile calore nelle punte delle dita, lo stesso che provava due secondi prima di scoccare una freccia sentendo sulla pelle il legno e le penne di falco. Era il momento in cui consegnava i corpi dei mostri che abbatteva, venendo accolto con gratitudine e denaro.  
Nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto il suo nome. Lo chiamavano _Cacciatore_ , a volte _Drago dell’Est_ , ma non si preoccupavano mai di trovare dell’umanità oltre la fredda precisione del loro salvatore.  
Quel cowboy invece, McCree… la sensazione che gli trasmetteva era il contrario della solitudine.  
Lo scrutò nel buio sondando con gli occhi la sua barba incolta, gli occhi scuri che rilucevano riflettendo la luce tenue del sigaro. I capelli gli sbucavano fuori da sotto al cappello come sterpi di brughiera, fitti e scuri, incolti. Facevano venir voglia di passarci le dita in mezzo per districarli.  
Hanzo lo aveva già notato più volte in città, con quelle sue spalle ampie ed il petto largo, ma non aveva mai fatto niente per avvicinarlo.  
Non rimaneva mai nello stesso posto per più di un mese, restava giusto il tempo necessario a concludere il lavoro e far provviste per andar in cerca dell’impiego successivo. Taciturno e letale… lo ricordavano come non più d’un ombra. Che senso aveva perdere tempo a socializzare? Non si sarebbe fermato neanche questa volta…  
Eppure Hanzo non si era mai reso conto di quanto gli mancasse un semplice atto come quello di far conversazione fin quando non era arrivato quel fastidioso cowboy a ricordarglielo.  
McCree gli sorrise e contrasse le labbra come in un bacio, poi le schiuse appena liberando un anello di fumo.  
_Cazzo._  
Hanzo distolse lo sguardo in fretta e riportò gli occhi sulla pianura brulla, stavolta senza cercarvi nessuna bestia. Il cuore gli batteva in petto come se stesse per scoccare un colpo fatale e sentì il sangue affluirgli al viso in maniera quasi patetica. Aveva completamente perso la concentrazione, di nuovo l’arco giaceva nelle sue mani senza alcuno scopo.  
Sembrava quasi di troppo… un orpello inutile e fuori luogo. Le mani gli sarebbero state più utili da libere. Avrebbe potuto… avrebbe potuto…  
“Ti ho notato in città, sai…” McCree si alzò battendosi le mani sulle ginocchia per far cadere la polvere dai sovra pantaloni. Hanzo si costrinse a non voltarsi a guardarlo, cercando di ancorare le pupille sugli sterpi, sui rami, su _qualsiasi cosa_ che non fosse quel maledetto cowboy. Eppure il suo cervello non registrò alto che il rumore dei suoi passi che si avvicinavano.  
Tlac-cing. Un passo pesante ed il rumore subito successivo dello sperone che tintinna.  
Tlac-cing. Tlac-cing.  
“Sei una persona interessante.” il fumo del sigaro si infranse sulla sua nuca passandogli su una spalla e sul collo prima di disperdersi davanti ai suoi occhi. Per un attimo la vista gli si annebbiò, quasi come se anche il sigaro stesse cercando di impedirgli di fare il suo lavoro di vedetta. Un brivido corse nella schiena di Hanzo facendogli intirizzire la spina dorsale. Che cosa doveva fare?  
Voltarsi e tirargli l’arco nello stomaco probabilmente sarebbe stata l’idea più logica.  
“Ci tenevo a conoscerti un po’ meglio” continuò il Cowboy, il tono di voce sempre lento e strascicato “…ma scappi sempre da una parte all’altra, come un bianconiglio.”  
La gola di Hanzo si era seccata. Anche volendo rispondere non conosceva le parole adatte a replicare con sufficiente cinismo… ed anche se le avesse sapute non sarebbe riuscito a pronunciarle.  
Non voleva voltarsi ed incrociare il suo sguardo. Ostinatamente continuò a tener gli occhi puntati sull’orizzonte, ma era come un cane che abbaia avendone dimenticato il perché. Non stava cercando niente, tentava solo di non guardarsi alle spalle.  
“In città dicono che dai la caccia ad un lupo mannaro.” Stavolta oltre al fumo sentì il fiato del cowboy sulla nuca.  
Aveva quasi dimenticato che era più alto di lui… il suo respiro gli solleticò la radice dei capelli stretti nel codino ed Hanzo inclinò istintivamente il collo in avanti.  
“Ci vuole un bel coraggio, suppongo…”  
Hanzo chiuse ed aprì gli occhi due volte, indeciso se ancorarsi alla realtà o seguire il proprio respiro mozzato. La prateria brulla non aveva niente d’invitante, era solo un mucchio si sassi, terra arida e cactus. Il fiato del cowboy invece portava con sé l’odore di fumo e dolci promesse…  
Una delle sue mani ruvide, coperte dai guanti di cuoio, gli si posò sulla scapola scoperta con la stessa brusca delicatezza che aveva usato nel fasciargli il braccio. L’altra si strinse sulla sua spalla ancora intrappolata nella stoffa senza la vera intenzione di bloccarlo.  
Una serie di sensazioni che Hanzo era sicuro di aver ormai dimenticato gli fluirono invece nelle vene, accorciandogli il respiro in trepidante attesa. C’era riuscito proprio bene quel cowboy a fargli perdere la concentrazione. Gli aveva spazzato via dalla mente tutto quello che non fosse la sua roca risata e la sensazione dei suoi guanti sulla pelle.  
McCree mosse la mano sulla sua schiena premendo abbastanza da poter sentir guizzare il profilo dei suoi muscoli tesi. Il sigaro finì a terra e venne schiacciato con un altro tlac-cing, poi le labbra di McCree si posarono sul suo collo lasciandogli un alone di calore sulla pelle gelida.  
Un gemito gli arrochì la gola ed Hanzo si portò una mano alla bocca per non farselo sfuggire, premendo il dorso del pugno chiuso contro le proprie labbra. Ancora stava stringendo la freccia dalla punta d’argento, probabilmente senza neanche rendersene conto.  
Il suo mondo era ridotto ai baci umidi e caldi che gli costellavano la nuca, alle dita del cowboy che gli scavano nella spalla e alla mano che continuava a muoversi lenta sulla sua schiena, tracciando percorsi dimenticati dal mondo.  
Gli mancava da morire il calore.  
Era come una falena che si getta nelle fiamme d’una candela, attirata dalla luce e bruciata dal fuoco. Non gli importava che di quel cowboy non sapesse altro che il nome.  
Non era rilevante il fatto che si fossero scambiati sì e no dieci battute.  
Tutto quello che quell’uomo gli aveva dato, anche se sembrava così poco, era cento volte di più di quanto qualcuno avesse mai fatto. Un nome, un fazzoletto, due stringhe di conversazione ed ora perfino l’attenzione delle sue labbra. Solo il pensare di averlo davvero colpito tanto da convincerlo a venirlo a cercare nel bel mezzo del nulla, durante la sua caccia, lo attirava più di mille parole non dette.  
Era quasi patetico quanto fosse disperato per così poche attenzioni… ma McCree era lì per lui e c’era qualcosa di lusinghiero in tutto questo, tanto che sarebbe stato scortese rifiutare le sue attenzioni. Stava cercando di propinarsi una qualsiasi scusa sul _perché_ stava facendo la cosa giusta nell’assecondarlo, ma la verità era che non si sentiva così bene da quella che gli sembrava una vita intera…  
La barba di McCree gli solleticava la pelle in modo piacevole ogni volta che si spostava appena per trascinarsi qualche centimetro più avanti e timbrare un altro bacio. Aveva ancora addosso l’odore forte del sigaro e ad Hanzo tornò in mente il fumo che usciva in cerchi concentrici dalle sue labbra piene.  
“Ammiro molto il coraggio…” gli sussurrò McCree ad un orecchio.  
La mano che si muoveva sulla sua schiena scese tra i lembi di stoffa del suo kimono fino ad intrufolarsi sotto la cintura obi. La allentò piano, _troppo piano,_ e quando il nodo si sciolse scivolò a terra sfiorando le caviglie di Hanzo.  
Il kimono si aprì cadendo mollemente sulla sua spalla destra, lasciandogli la schiena ed il petto completamente scoperti. Si sentì terribilmente _vulnerabile_ ora che era passato da esser cacciatore a preda… la falena iniziava a bruciarsi le ali.  
McCree gli sfiorò il collo con i denti senza stringere, solo carezzandolo. Improvvisamente la presa sulla sua spalla si fece più forte ed Hanzo quasi inciampò nei propri piedi quando venne spinto in avanti. Incespicò un attimo tra gli sterpi e la terra brulla, tentò di girarsi ma McCree non allentò la sua morsa e lo schiacciò contro la parete rossa del canyon. Hanzo aprì una mano e l’arco cadde a terra con un tonfo, sbattendo contro i sassi. Non si era neanche reso conto di averlo ancora stretto tra le dita.  
L’altro pugno invece era serrato contro l’asta di legno della freccia, l’avambraccio premuto contro le rocce del canyon. Aveva le dita imbrattate del proprio sangue, così come l’impennaggio bianco e marrone s’era ormai tinto di rosso.  
Ancora il braccio gli stava sanguinando.  
Ad Hanzo tornò in mente solo per un attimo che era lì per un altro motivo, che aveva cose molto più importanti da fare. Avrebbe dovuto rispettare il suo dovere e concludere la sua caccia, ma la mano di McCree si infilò all’interno della sua hakama scivolando sulle sue natiche ed ogni dubbio gli uscì dalle labbra assieme ad un gemito.  
Di nuovo si costrinse al silenzio serrando le labbra e premendo con forza la fronte contro il proprio avambraccio. Doveva essere terribilmente rosso in volto perché sentiva le guance e le orecchie bruciare. Se ci pensava quella situazione era terribilmente imbarazzante, quindi era meglio non pensarci.  
Una mano di McCree si serrò attorno all’orlo della sua hakama, l’altra gli passò sotto un braccio e gli si appoggiò sul petto, premendo sul suo cuore.  
Sicuramente sarebbe riuscito a sentirne i battiti frenetici come cavalli scalpitanti, tanto che Hanzo trattenne il fiato cercando di risultare più calmo di quanto in realtà non fosse. Non era abituato a condividere niente di se stesso e quelle dita sembravano voler scavar fuori dalla sua pelle ogni segreto, scandagliando i suoi fremiti ed interpretando il non-detto. Era terribilmente piacevole abbandonare per una volta i comandi del proprio corpo, lasciando responsabilità e dubbi in un cassetto dimenticato.  
La mano di McCree risalì dal petto fino a carezzargli il mento ed il collo, soffermandosi un paio di volte sul pizzetto scuro.  
“ _and you are such a pretty boy…”_ gli sussurrò di nuovo in un orecchio, ed Hanzo era così distratto che non riuscì neanche a tradurne il significato.  
Piegò il mento e schiuse la bocca accogliendo un dito di McCree tra le labbra. I suoi guanti sapevano di cuoio e tabacco, avevano l’odore della polvere da sparo. Vi serrò i denti cautamente e lasciò che McCree sfilasse la mano, accettando quella sottintesa richiesta di contatto.  
Non sarebbe mai riuscito a chiedergli una cosa così imbarazzante come essere toccato, soprattutto ora che il suo dizionario di inglese gli si stava sgretolando nel cervello lasciando spazio solo ad una serie di imprecazioni in giapponese.  
Sperava disperatamente di non lasciarsene sfuggire una e di nuovo posò la testa contro il proprio avambraccio, cercando di zittirsi.  
McCree emise un fischio d’approvazione per l’iniziativa e tirò l’orlo della sua hakama verso il basso, scoprendogli le natiche. La sua mano adesso libera dalla corazza di cuoio scivolò a carezzargli una coscia e poi salì sul suo ventre, seguendo la linea dei pantaloni.  
Quando vi si infilò sotto Hanzo si morse il labbro inferiore per rispettare il suo voto di silenzio. McCree finì di abbassargli l’hakama lentamente, lasciando che la stoffa carezzasse ogni centimetro della sua pelle tesa. Era un maledetto torturatore, ecco cosa. Aveva questo modo tremendo di prendere le cose lentamente che faceva andare Hanzo fuori di testa. Sperava che avrebbero fatto in fretta perché più il tempo passava e più si sentiva investito da lui emotivamente… ma in realtà adorava la sua calma, il modo che aveva di lasciarlo ad assaporare ogni attimo tanto quanto bastava ad immaginare anche il successivo.  
Quando strinse una mano attorno alla sua erezione Hanzo l’aveva già pensato e la concretizzazione della sua piccola intuizione fu gratificante oltre ogni limite.  
Stavolta aprì la bocca e gli sfuggì un gemito abbastanza alto da far ridacchiare McCree alle sue spalle.  
La sua mano era callosa e ruvida come quelle di chi è abituato a lavorare, meno grezza dei guanti di cuoio ma comunque solida al tatto. Poteva quasi sentirne ogni solco, ogni cicatrice ed imperfezione…  
McCree prese a muoverla con una calma snervante, sempre armato d’una serafica lentezza, facendola scivolare verso il basso senza allentare la presa.  
Su e giù, partendo dalla cima fino ad arrivare a cozzare con il polso contro il suo ventre. Piano, controllato, dosando la pressione in ogni movimento, sporgendo il pollice tanto quanto bastava a carezzarne la cima e poi fuggire di nuovo. Il suo palmo era bollente contro l’erezione insoddisfatta di Hanzo, così lui mosse il bacino in un disperato tentativo di accelerare i tempi.  
“Sempre di fretta, eh?” rise McCree soffiandogli aria calda sul collo.  
Hanzo avrebbe voluto chiedergli se esisteva un modo per tappargli quella maledetta bocca –perché davvero, non aveva mai smesso di parlare!– ma McCree assecondò la sua richiesta e mosse la mano più velocemente… così le parole si incastrarono nella gola di Hanzo e dalla sua bocca non uscì altro che un mugolio sconclusionato.  
Era bravo. Cazzo, era bravo davvero. O forse era lui che non ricordava più la sensazione di aver addosso delle mani che non fossero le proprie.  
Il suo intero corpo fremeva in risposta ad ogni stimolo, crogiolandosi nell’aspettativa della prossima mossa e poi quella dopo, e quella dopo ancora.  
Non c’era niente di difficile in quello che stava facendo il cowboy. Muoveva giusto il polso su e giù, a volte cambiava i punti su cui faceva più pressione con i polpastrelli, teneva le dita chiuse per coprir ogni lembo della sua eccitazione. Eppure quello che riusciva a scaturire in lui era un sistema complesso di emozioni, così tante che gli risultava difficile catalogarle. Il piacere gli intasava le orecchie rendendo tutti i rumori distanti… riusciva a mala pena a sentire il proprio respiro affannoso. L’aria gli usciva dalla bocca e ad ogni sbuffo gli tornava in mente il sigaro del cowboy, le sue labbra compresse, il fumo che ne scivolava fuori.  
Voleva baciarlo da morire.  
Tuttavia Hanzo non si voltò. Soffocò il pensiero nel proprio cervello ed impedì al proprio corpo di implorare altre attenzioni. L’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu stringere ancor più forte il pugno contro l’asta della freccia con la punta d’argento fino a che non sentì il legno scricchiolare tra le dita.  
Poi, improvvisamente, il cowboy lo lasciò andare. La sua mano già umida si aprì a ventaglio e lo abbandonò nell’insoddisfazione, ritirò perfino le dita che ancora gli teneva premute sulla spalla.  
Hanzo aprì la bocca ingoiando aria avidamente, troppo incredulo per voltarsi e tentare di protestare. Non sarebbe riuscito a guardarlo in faccia neanche per un secondo, sarebbe stato terribilmente imbarazzante. Perciò si, se l’idea di quel cowboy maledetto era quella di provocarlo e poi abbandonarlo, sarebbe rimasto contro quella parete fino a che non sarebbe restato da solo con la propria vergogna.  
Tuttavia McCree gli passò di nuovo una mano sulle scapole scoperte seguendo il profilo appena accennato delle ossa sporgenti e parlò di nuovo, perché zitto non sapeva proprio stare…  
“Aspettami ancora per un attimo, ok?”  
Subito dopo sentì il tintinnio della fibbia d’oro del cowboy.  
Hanzo aprì gli occhi; era ancora piegato contro la parete di roccia del canyon, gli avambracci piegati contro la superficie fredda e la fronte piantata su di essi.  
La sua cassa toracica si riempiva e svuotava troppo in fretta, facendolo soffocare nell’ossigeno. L’arco era ancora a terra, ai suoi piedi, tradito e abbandonato tra le sterpaglie brulle e i sassi.  
_…Che cosa stava facendo?_  
Non era lì per aspettare quel cowboy, era lì per uccidere una bestia che aveva dilaniato la gola di tre uomini ed un intera mandria di vacche. Era pericoloso, _pericoloso_ e incosciente da parte sua accantonare una missione così delicata per cedere solo alle proprie debolezze… poi però le mani di McCree gli si serrarono contro i fianchi e sentì il calore del suo corpo contro la schiena.  
Hanzo riusciva a distinguere la pienezza del petto schiacciato contro le proprie scapole nude, la pancia contro i lombi. Più di tutto sentì l’erezione stretta tra i loro corpi, intrappolata tra lo stomaco del cowboy e le sue natiche scoperte. Fissò l’arco per un attimo ancora…non avrebbe dovuto cedere… poi chiuse gli occhi e cancellò la prateria dalla mente, ignorando le responsabilità che comportava.  
“Grazie per avermi aspettato tanto…” gli sussurrò ancora una volta McCree contro il collo, corteggiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio con i denti “Il maggior pregio d’un cacciatore è la pazienza, no?”  
Hanzo era d’accordo ma non sapeva quanto ancora sarebbe riuscito ad attendere. La fretta lo stava facendo tremare, aveva bisogno di dimenticarsi di tutto.  
Il cervello gli gridava sempre più forte che non avrebbe dovuto continuare… tutto il suo corpo era in tensione ed ogni momento passato nell’immobilità equivaleva ad un morso nello stomaco sferrato dai sensi di colpa.  
McCree si calcò in lui lentamente, una mano posata sullo stomaco di Hanzo e l’altra ad allargargli le natiche.  
Hanzo strinse i denti in bocca fin a sentirli stridere, la freccia gli si spezzo nel pugno graffiandogli il palmo della mano con le sue schegge di legno. Sbuffò aria dal naso e premette con ancor più forza la fronte contro i propri avambracci.  
Riusciva a pensare solo ad imprecazioni… poi il cowboy cominciò a muoversi con la sua esasperante calma dolce-amara e le parolacce nella sua testa assunsero tutte il significato di vezzeggiativi.  
_Cazzo_ se gli era mancato… le gambe gli tremavano ed il cuore pareva volergli esplodere in petto. Non sapeva più se respirare dalla bocca o dal naso ed inghiottì saliva a vuoto più di una volta.  
Le mani di McCree erano bollenti. Quella che gli stava premendo sul ventre scese di nuovo ad afferrare la sua erezione, scollegandogli la mente una volta per tutte.  
Gemette, stavolta forte e chiaro, e rimase con la bocca aperta nel tentativo d’assimilare più ossigeno.  
Voleva baciarlo.  
Voleva baciarlo da morire, affondare le mani nella sua barba incolta e sentire il prurito sulle dita, stringergli la mascella e passargli la lingua sui denti. Desiderava assaporare ogni brandello della sua bocca ed Hanzo si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore cercando di immaginarne la sensazione. Assecondò ogni sua spinta con un’obbedienza che aveva dell’osceno.  
A questo punto stava sudando nonostante addosso non gli fossero rimasti altro che gli stivali e l’hakama calata alle ginocchia. Aveva ancora una manica del kimono avvolta intorno al braccio e la stoffa dell’indumento penzolava pigramente al suo fianco, solleticandogli la pelle ad ogni mossa.  
Avrebbero potuto programmarla meglio.  
Avrebbe dovuto invitarlo in camera sua quando l’aveva visto la prima volta a sonnecchiare sulla veranda del saloon. Si era soffermato un secondo di troppo a scrutarlo e McCree aveva alzato l’orlo del proprio cappello, scoccandogli un occhiolino che aveva convinto Hanzo a fuggire. Sarebbe dovuto restare… offrirgli qualcosa da bere. Un bicchiere del suo sake, magari! Non quelle schifezze dolciastre che servivano nel saloon.  
Invece erano finiti a scopare nel bel mezzo del nulla, frettolosamente, senza neanche prendersi la briga di spogliarsi come si deve… e nonostante tutto Hanzo non riusciva ad immaginare una situazione migliore.  
Sentiva che non avrebbe retto ancora a lungo, l’orgasmo sempre più vicino. Le dita di McCree erano di nuovo umide ed ogni volta che le faceva scorrere sul suo membro vi scivolavano sopra con più agilità.  
“Ma vedi…” la voce di McCree tornò a carezzargli la conca dell’orecchio sinistro, suadente e roca. Adesso non gli dispiaceva più sentirla rimbombare nel proprio cervello… almeno copriva l’imbarazzante rumore dei gemiti che riusciva a strappargli dalle labbra.  
La spinta successiva fu più forte ed Hanzo piegò la testa di lato sull’avambraccio, ansimando forte. Sentì una stretta al bassoventre ma McCree gli impedì di raggiungere l’orgasmo serrando con ancor più forza la mano attorno al suo membro. La dita del cowboy rimasero salde ma spinse comunque il bacino contro le sue natiche, ancora e ancora, scavando nel suo corpo ormai teso al limite e sconquassato dall’orgasmo negato.  
“C’è un problema…” continuò McCree. Di nuovo i suoi denti gli carezzarono il collo e il lobo dell'orecchio.  
Il mugolio che uscì dalle labbra di Hanzo fu un patetico lamento implorante. Le ginocchia gli tremavano e se non fosse che vi era la parete dura del canyon a sorreggerlo probabilmente sarebbe già caduto a terra. Mosse il bacino in una disperata richiesta di soddisfazione mandando a quel paese l’imbarazzo e la vergogna, la mente ormai focalizzata solo sul desiderio di poter mettere fine a quella dolce tortura.  
Il cowboy lo spinse ancora più avanti, le gambe di Hanzo quasi non lo ressero e le sue ginocchia sbatterono contro la dura roccia.  
Adesso McCree lo sovrastava completamente. Il suo petto ampio copriva la schiena di Hanzo come una seconda pelle, incollandosi al sudore.  
Hanzo sentì la barba del cowboy solleticargli la spalla, il braccio… e poi la sua lingua lappò il sangue fresco sul taglio che si era inferto da solo.  
“Vedi…” mormorò McCree sulla sua pelle, carezzandolo con i denti “…questo è il _mio_ territorio di caccia.”  
_Cosa?_  
La spinta successiva schiacciò Hanzo completamente contro la parete e la mano di McCree lasciò andare la sua erezione dopo un ultima, rapida, sferzata. Hanzo quasi singhiozzò quando l’orgasmo lo travolse. Dovette aggrapparsi con entrambe le mani alla nuda roccia, scheggiandosi le unghie. I denti di McCree affondarono nella sua spalla strappandogli un grido strozzato mentre il dolore si sovrapponeva al piacere ed il suo corpo ancora tremava, provato e stanco. Un'altra fitta gli squassò lo stomaco quando sentì McCree liberarsi nel suo corpo con un gemito roco, stringendolo così forte a sé da piantargli le unghie nella carne delle cosce.  
Tutto avvenne così in fretta che la testa prese a girargli. Non riusciva a calmare il proprio respiro, il cuore gli stava esplodendo in petto…  
_…Che cosa aveva detto McCree?!_  
Hanzo era senza fiato. Voltò la testa indietro cercando di intercettare il viso di McCree ed il suo cuore perse un battito.  
Gli occhi del cowboy erano arancioni, brillavano ardenti come la punta del suo sigaro. Le tracce ispide della sua barba erano salite fino alla radice del naso scurendogli il viso.  
Aprì la bocca in un sorriso sporco di sangue – _il suo sangue-_ e solo allora Hanzo notò che aveva sei incisivi invece che quattro. I canini, subito dietro, erano bianchi come l’avorio e dannatamente troppo pronunciati per essere umani.    
Era la bocca di un lupo maledetto.  
Senza esitazione strinse la mano contro la freccia spezzata e gli piantò la punta d’argento nell’avambraccio. McCree emise un grido sorpreso e lo lasciò andare di scatto, indietreggiando. La punta della freccia gli stava bruciando la carne come fosse fuoco vivo ma l’afferrò per il moncherino dell’asta e se la strappò di dosso con un ringhio.  
Merda. Merda! _Merda!!_  
Il corpo di Hanzo stava ancora tremando. Gli faceva male lo stomaco ed il sudore gli stava congelando la pelle, per di più aveva ancora i pantaloni calati al ginocchio e le gambe gocciolanti.  
Strappò l’arco da terra ed incoccò una freccia.  
“Ma che cazzo stai-” fece solo in tempo a ringhiare McCree, poi la freccia di Hanzo gli si conficcò nella spalla destra facendolo traballare all’indietro.  
Aveva mirato al collo.  
Le mani gli tremavano e non riusciva a calmare il respiro. Era stato così stupido a fidarsi! L’inganno bruciava più di un miliardo di sconfitte!  
“Sei un fottuto licantropo!” gridò Hanzo. Più per rimproverare se stesso che il cowboy.  
L’istinto gli aveva gridato di non fidarsi fin da subito ma era stato sciocco e debole, si era lasciato corrompere e depistare.  
Credeva di essere sulle tracce di un lupo mannaro.  
Bestie semplici, meschine. Uomini maledetti che perdevano la loro umanità durante le notti di luna piena.  
L’avevano pagato per questo, per un _lupo mannaro,_ ma quello che aveva davanti era diverso… era molto, _molto_ peggio.  
L _ýkos_ _ánthropos,_ uomo lupo, un settimo figlio. Camminava tra gli uomini sotto mentite spoglie, ostentando un’umanità che non gli apparteneva affatto. Poteva cambiar da una forma all’altra a proprio piacimento ed Hanzo era stato sciocco a non pensarci. Aveva supposto che fosse _normale_ perché la luce della luna piena non l’aveva mutato in alcun modo… ma era solo uno sporco trucco.  
Poteva ancora sentire l’impronta dei suoi denti sulla spalla… un morso innocuo, per lo meno, ma pur sempre un marchio che avrebbe volentieri evitato. Il segno gli avrebbe ricordato per tutta la vita quanto stupido era stato!  
McCree cercò di strapparsi via la freccia d’argento dalla spalla ma stavolta il colpo era arrivato con più potenza, affondando tra muscoli e nervi. La bruciatura si stava diffondendo sotto la sua pelle come una macchia necrotica, annerendogli la carne e sfrigolando in modo orribile. Crollò in ginocchio e poi su un fianco, tirando l’asta di legno con forza nel tentativo di mettere fine a quella tortura.  
Hanzo si tirò su i pantaloni in fretta ed incoccò un'altra freccia. La puntò vero il cowboy ma non scoccò.  
Il vero problema dei licantropi era che sembravano _terribilmente umani_. Il suo volto e la sua schiena erano ricoperti d’una peluria troppo fitta, i suoi occhi ardevano come tizzoni… ma era un rantolio umano quello che gli sgorgava dalle labbra assieme a delle imprecazioni mal trattenuto tra i denti ferini.  
Era difficile pensarli solo come bestie… ancor di più adesso che aveva ben impresso nella mente il calore delle sue mani ed il fiato caldo di mille parole sussurrate nel suo orecchio.  
Tese la corda dell’arco ed avrebbe scoccato se McCree non avesse alzato gli occhi su di lui.  
“Ti stai sbagliando…” ringhiò a denti stretti il cowboy. Il suo cappello era caduto a terra ed il suo volto era una maschera di rabbia e dolore.  
La sua spalla era sempre più mal ridotta e scura, attorno all’asta della freccia la carne si stava riempiendo di vesciche gonfie e orripilanti.  
“Non parlarmi” lo freddo Hanzo.  
“Stavo cercando di proteggerti!”  
“Bestia bugiarda” soffiò Hanzo a denti stretti. Alzò l’arco e puntò la freccia prendendo di mira il suo pomo d’Adamo.  
“…stiamo cacciando la stessa cosa…” ansimò McCree.  
Era stanco di sentire la sua voce ingannatrice. Scoccò la freccia e sentì l’impennaggio di falco carezzargli le punte delle dita, poi tutto il suo braccio, l’arco, il suo corpo intero venne schiacciato a terra. La freccia fischiò accanto all’orecchio di McCree e si conficcò a terra sollevando una nuvola di polvere.  
Hanzo finì a terra di fianco, rocce e sterpi gli graffiarono la pelle conficcandosi nella sua spalla. Sollevò il braccio con l’arco appena in tempo per intercettare una mascella piena di denti acuminati.  
Il morso si serrò sull’asta di legno e la spezzò con un singolo schiocco.  
Giornata fortunata: Erano due.  
Questo era il lupo mannaro di cui aveva trovato le tracce vicino alla mandria scotennata. Le sue gambe erano piegate in una posizione innaturale, posava il peso solo sulla cima del piede. Il tallone fendeva l’aria in modo disgustoso, l’osso allungato aveva forato la pelle e sbucava attraverso la folta peluria. Non possedeva più un viso, bensì un muso allungato e ferino, scorticato. Il pelo nero gli chiazzava la pelle in ciocche rade come quelle di un tignoso.  
Si appoggiava su quattro zampe, le mani piegate distribuivano tutto il peso sulle nocche. Schiacciò Hanzo sotto le sue dita nodose e gli gocciolò saliva sul collo, ansimando odore di cadavere sulla sua bocca.  
Hanzo cercò di afferrare una freccia ma come si mosse la bestia lo attaccò. Le sue fauci immense si spalancarono ed Hanzo riuscì a sentire il calore del suo fiato sulla gola… ma durò solo un attimo.  
La bestia venne sbalzata indietro ed Hanzo riconobbe McCree solo perché dei lembi del suo sarape rosso erano ancora stretti attorno al suo collo taurino.  
Era diventato immenso quanto il suo avversario, le gambe altrettanto ritorte ed i talloni sporgenti oltre la peluria. Non c’era più nulla di umano in lui. La sua schiena era gonfia d’una criniera marrone sana e splendente, niente a confronto del manto spelato del suo avversario. Solo la spalla ferita era tremante e priva di pelo, la pelle nera come il carbone.  
Spinse indietro il lupo mannaro ed emise un ringhio basso e roco come la sua risata umana, poi ululò un avvertimento.  
Hanzo sentì le braccia fremere a quel suono, gli venne la pelle d’oca.  
Il mannaro scosse il capo e si sollevò su due zampe. Era più alto di un orso, le pupille minuscole brillarono alla luce della luna nelle sue iridi nere. Scoprì i denti e piegò indietro le orecchie da lupo emettendo un ringhio basso e continuo. McCree accettò la sfida e si alzò a sua volta, proiettando la sua ombra su Hanzo.  
Era così alto che pareva poter offuscare la luna. Per un attimo le due bestie si fronteggiarono, poi ricaddero su quattro zampe e presero a girarsi intorno come iene su una preda.  
Si stavano scrutando ed era una cosa che Hanzo non aveva mai visto succedere. Era completamente all’oscuro di quello che sembrava essere un rito di sfida ben preciso, ignorava il loro linguaggio del corpo. L’unica cosa che sapeva era come ucciderli bene ed in fretta.  
Il mannaro fu il primo ad attaccare.  
Scattò in avanti dandosi la spinta con le potenti zampe posteriori e cercò di azzannare il collo di McCree, ma lui fu più rapido. Si spostò appena un poco indietro, quanto bastava ad evitare il colpo e spalancò le sue fauci scorticate.  
Era uno spettacolo terribile. Hanzo aveva visto mutare un lupo mannaro solo una volta in vita sua ed ancora oggi la scena gli si riproponeva sotto forma di incubo. Il rumore che facevano le ossa del malcapitato torcendosi nella trasformazione, strappando la carne... Come larve si spezzavano i loro corpi lacerando la pelle per far fuoriuscire una nuova corazza di pelo. La mascella gli si slogava ed assieme al naso si allungava fino a cambiar forma. Rimaneva scorticata perché non vi era abbastanza pelle per coprirla, quindi i denti lunghi e bianchi sporgevano in bella vista come sciabole incastonate nella carne.  
Le fauci di McCree erano immense da aperte. Affondò i denti nel collo del lupo mannaro strappandogli un uggiolio, ma quello reagì mordendo l’aria come un cane rabbioso e graffiandogli la spalla ferita con le lunghe dita nodose. Incappò sulla freccia e vi si attaccò, tirandola e poi spingendola più a fondo.  
McCree guaì e perse la presa sul suo collo. Il mannaro lo spinse indietro e gli salì addosso continuando a premere con forza sull’asta di legno della freccia, poi affondò il muso nel pelo del collo di McCree e le sue fauci schioccarono contro la carne. Le zampe posteriori di McCree fendettero l’aria inutilmente. Il mannaro aveva ancorato entrambi i suoi lunghi arti anteriori alla freccia e vi stava appoggiando tutto il peso mentre apriva e chiudeva la mascella nel tentativo di strappargli la giugulare.  
Il sangue gli schizzò sui denti inzuppando il pelo folto di McCree. Non poteva liberarsi, non in quelle condizioni… un rantolo gli uscì dalla gola assieme ad un guaito.  
Mosse le fauci a vuoto sempre più lentamente sentendo le forze abbandonarlo…  
Sentì la freccia fischiare ad un palmo dal suo muso. Colpì il collo scarno del mannaro con una precisione minuziosa e l’argento si scavò la strada da parte a parte, ancorandosi nella sua nuca.  
La bestia si sollevò con un ululato di dolore, si strinse le dita lunghe contro il collo e si graffiò via la pelle nel tentativo di liberarsi… ma la sua carne si annerì proprio come era successo al braccio di McCree. Ondeggiò, la bestia, mosse un paio di passi scarsi traballando come un ubriaco prima di cadere al suolo sollevando una nuvola di polvere rossa.  
Hanzo lo raggiunse con un'altra freccia già incoccata nell’arco, sincerandosi della sua morte. Non era certo così incosciente da portare in battaglia un arco soltanto. Studiava la zona per giorni… nascondeva provviste, frecce, argento.  
Fu lo scrocchiare delle ossa di McCree ad attirare di nuovo la sua attenzione. La sua pelle si spaccò come una crisalide e ne uscì fuori una nuova, liscia e rosea, da umano… ma a giudicare dall’espressione sul suo volto non doveva essere un processo piacevole. Rimase nudo, il lembo del sarape ancora ancorato attorno alle spalle ed il folto pelo marrone sparso tutto attorno al suo corpo come una macabra cornice.  
Hanzo alzò l’arco con la freccia già incoccata, puntandogliela contro la gola dov’era stato interrotto l’ultima volta.  
Era una bestia. Anche lui era un mostro…  
“Hey, Hanzoshimada…” fu tutto quello che il cowboy riuscì a dire, la voce roca e appesantita dalla stanchezza “…stai bene?”  
Questa volta era diverso.  
Aveva conosciuto la pelle umana prima di quella da bestia ed era difficile riuscire a vederlo in altro modo.  
Non era sicuro che fosse la più brillante tra le sue idee… ma aiutò McCree ad alzarsi e gli offrì una spalla come appoggio sulla via del ritorno in città.  
“Alla fine ero davvero una principessa da salvare” ridacchiò McCree con un fil di voce, incapace di star zitto anche quando le forze lo stavano ormai abbandonando.  
“Hai salvato la mia vita, io ho salvato la tua” tagliò corto Hanzo “Adesso, per favore… _sta zitto McCree.”_  
   


**Author's Note:**

> 【Hello people! \ (•◡•) /  
> Sono Marti ed ho un problema di dipendenza da Overwatch.  
> Stavo cercando di trattenermi per non scivolare ancor di più nell'infintio calderone dello shipping in cui sto buttando tutti i personaggi a caso... ma poi è successo il p0rnfest.  
> Perciò lasciate che vi lanci contro la mia prima fanfiction su questo nuovo fandom. Il prompt era Werewolf!McCree e non mi pento di niente.  
> Recensioni, commenti, critiche e biscotti sono sempre ben accetti, avrete presto mie notizie perchè i prompt continuano ad aumentare.  
> Ormai sono scivolata nel limbo.  
> Send help.  
> \- Marti 】


End file.
